The Bat Files: The Incredibles
by Theopholos Whenntooda
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Even though the Parr family is friends of Batman, he must do what he's done with all of his other allies. Create a dooms-day list. IF ANYONE HAS COVER ART, THAT'D BE GREAT.


NOTE TO EVERYONE: THIS IS A ONE-SHOT.

I just did this because I'm on a mental block with my Arkham Web and Ultimate Teen Titans stories. I will return to them! Eventually!

In the meantime, my back has been killing me, and I lost two chickens this weekend. Some predator. Someone gonna die tonight... so needless to say, I needed a pepper-upper. So I rewatched the Incredibles.

I. Died.

I forgot how great that movie was. My favorite Pixar movie ever. By far. The best. And they're all great.

So then I wondered... what would Batman do? HE'D WRITE A KILL-LIST, THAT'S WHAT HE'D DO! Actually, this started because I began to picture Jason Todd/Robin paired up with Violet... it could work guys, it could work! If Jason is still Robin... I may return to that someday. Unless one of yous guys wants to write it. I'd be more than willing to help!

So yeah, enjoy! And yes, the Robin mentioned is Jason Todd.

* * *

**_Bat Computer Files_**

**[AUTHORIZATION CODE]**

**_Titus_**

**[CODE AUTHORIZED]**

**_Open Agammemno Contingency_**

**[AGAMMEMMNO FILE OPEN]**

**_Open file codeword: "Family Man"_**

**[FILE "FAMILY MAN" OPEN]**

**_I've known Bob for some time, even before the Superhero Relocation Program. A good solid man, worked well with the police force. A dependable hero. And family life has definitely mellowed him. But even Mr. Incredible can be turned, and his formidable strength is nearly unbeatable._**

**_Powers: Super Strength, level 100. Extra-sensory projection(ESP) that warns him of impending danger. Enhanced reflexes, moderate hand-to-hand combat training._**

**_Weaknesses: No known external weakness. _**

**_Solution: Apart from his powers, he is an ordinary man. Make him believe his family is dead, and it will crush him. He draws support from his family, but take that away… he has nothing._**

* * *

**_Open file codeword: "Flexibility"_**

**[FILE "FLEXIBILITY" OPEN]**

**_Elastigirl used to be something of a wild card. Her marriage to Mr. Incredible has, like it did to him, mellowed her out somewhat. Having three children has also kept her from "hero" work. And while she does her utmost to not kill her enemies, her powers could prove most dangerous._**

**_Powers: Molecular control over every atom in her body. The shape and form of her body is literally controlled by her imagination. Lessened somewhat after giving birth to three children. _**

**_Weaknesses: Has to rely on whiplash effect or anchoring. Almost no strength when stretched out._**

**_Solution: While the death of his family could crush the father, the mother would become more dangerous, possibly killing everyone responsible, imagined or real. Containment cell, ideally, possibly flash-freezing._**

* * *

**_Open file codeword: "Dry Ice"_**

**[FILE "DRY ICE" OPEN]**

**_Frozone is another hero I've worked with in the past, as well as recently. Priding himself on being the "coolest" person in the room, he is also a good friend, but could be persuaded to do something against his better judgment._**

**_Powers: Ability to freeze water particles in the atmosphere. Does not actually produce ice, but can draw from moisture reserves in his body._**

**_Weaknesses: Overwhelming fire, as well as dehydration._**

**_Solution: Dehydrate._**

* * *

**_Open file codeword: "Flash Junior"_**

**[FILE "FLASH JUNIOR" OPEN]**

**_Dash Parr is one of the most impulsive kids I've met, and I trained Nightwing. His personality reflects his speed, which is on level with Kid Flash, and could out-run Flash post-adolescence. But, as with all of the younger superheroes, he could be persuaded and corrupted._**

**_Powers: Super Speed, level 75. Built up tolerance to pain and heat due to the nature and speed his body moves. Higher endurance levels._**

**_Weaknesses: Rash, impulsive. Makes instant decisions that are often not wise._**

**_Solution: Locking him in an impenetrable box wouldn't work, as he could vibrate his molecules and phase out. Drugs could work, keep him unconscious(or simply ground him for a month)._**

* * *

**_Open file codeword: "Miss Disappear"_**

**[FILE "MISS DISAPPEAR" OPEN]**

**_This is one that needs to be kept an eye on, especially given her talent for vanishing from the naked eye. Not even scanners can pick her up. Infrared, heat-seeking, the whole deal. And should she be detected, her force-fields would keep her safe from most attacks. Her burgeoning confidence has given her parents some worry, as well as giving me some problems at home. If you're reading this, Robin, the answer's still no. You are not dating her._**

**_Powers: Invisibility, as well as force-fields, level 50._**

**_Weaknesses: Her force-fields can withstand most force attacks, but those in the upper reaches of power can break the shield, causing her to lose consciousness. As evidenced by the incident with Bane._**

**_Solution: Despite her growing confidence in herself and her powers, Violet can still be indecisive and unsure about herself, and the situation at hand. Doubt has shown to cause her to lose control of her shields. Must investigate further(again, the answer's NO, Robin)._**

* * *

**_Open file codeword: "Demon Child"_**

**[FILE "DEMON CHILD" OPEN]**

**_This is probably the one that has caused me the most headaches. The Parr child, nicknamed "Jack-Jack," is one of the most powerful metahumans I've ever seen. And his powers will continue to grow and multiply as he gets older. He has already shown his loyalty to his family, but then again, Lex Luthor loved his mother too._**

**_Powers: Shape-shifting, limited by his imagination. Teleportation, distance being limited again by his imagination. Phasing abilities. Control over elemental fire(only in fire form). Lazer vision rivaling Superman's heat vision. Etc, etc.*_**

**_*(This means his gains new powers as he grows. This list should be updated frequently)_**

**_Weaknesses: No known weakness. Too young to be crippled by loss of family, not old enough to fear losing anything beyond his milk bottle._**

**_Solution: No known solution at the moment. Continue monitoring. Something may appear as he hits puberty. Hopefully._**

* * *

**_Open file codeword: "Illusion"_**

**[FILE "ILLUSION" OPEN]**

**_Mirage has operated on both sides of the law before. Then again, so have I. She has appeared to be an opportunist, siding with whoever could provide her with the most profit. Recently, her behavior and attitude has changed after the events on Nomanisan Island. I'm not one to say once a crook, always a crook… but no one is exempt._**

**_Powers: Metahuman, but is unaware of her true abilities. Has the power to change the fortunes of the situation, turning them to her favor. This is dependent on her choices and the proverbial "wild card."_**

**_Weaknesses: Conscience, which must be appeased if piqued. Has recently made a vow to not risk the lives of the innocent. Not sure if I should file that under "weakness…"_**

**_Solution: Mirage is far from normal, but any containment cell would work, so long as she is cut off from human contact._**

* * *

**_Open file codeword: "Fashionista"_**

**[FILE "FASHIONISTA" OPEN]**

**_I have had more arguments with Edna Mode than any other human being alive(aside from Alfred). Aside from being an incredibly intelligent woman, should she turn to the wrong side, our future villains may be better dressed than we are.*_**

**_*(Note: That was Master Bruce's attempt at humor. He is still sore at her for burning his old cape.)**_**

**_**(Note: Alfred's opinion has no bearing on these files. Must remember to change the authorization codes, often.)_**

**_Powers: If imagination were a power, E would be level 100. _**

**_Weaknesses: Normal human with no physical training._**

**_Solution: Lock her in a padded cell, solitary, with a straitjacket. And a cape. A nice, black one._**

* * *

**_Close Agammemno Contingency._**

**[AGAMMAMNO CONTINGENCY CLOSED]**

**[AUTHORIZATION CODE]**

**_Pennyworth_**

**[CODE AUTHORIZED. COMPUTER SHUTTING OFF]**

* * *

Thank you, and good night.


End file.
